


The Trip

by Elmer



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmer/pseuds/Elmer
Summary: There’s a sequel to this story by therefuge  coming soon and you should all read it~





	1. Chapter 1

Davey ran a hand through his hair, stressed as he stared out the window. 

Where was Jack?? They had an entire strike to organize, and he couldn’t do it all alone! He was the VOICE of the Union!! He needed his ideas, his input, his- 

“Davey? Dave! Are ya okay?”  
Davey snapped out of his thoughts to see Jack standing in front of him. 

His hair was mussed, and he had a smear of red across his mouth. 

Davey narrowed his eyes. 

“What’s that on your mouth?” 

“Jus’ paint.” Jack murmured as he swiped a hand across his lips, and looked at Davey expectantly. 

It seemed a little suspicious, but he could worry about it later. 

There was just too much to do. 

“What?” Jack finally asked. 

“What do you mean ‘what?’ Jack, we have a whole rally tomorrow! Do you have your speech?” 

“Wait.... that’s tomorrow?” 

Davey sighed, rubbing his eyes. He loved his boyfriend, he did, but his patience was wearing quite thin. 

“Jack. The rally is tomorrow. We’ve had this planned for months.” 

“Davey.... I-I....don’t know how to tell ya this, but I’m going away tonight.” 

What. 

WHAT. 

WHAAAAAT???? 

Davey was speechless.  
Jack was LEAVING?? before the rally??? THE NEXT DAY??? 

“Davey... babe, come ‘ere...” Jack held out his arms, probably at an attempt for reassurance. 

“How long will you be gone?” Was the cold answer that fell from Davey’s mouth. 

Jack shifted his feet, and looked at the floor. 

“8 days”.”

Great. Just great. 

“So, the only time that the theater is available is when you’re gone?” 

“Davey I’m sorry, but Kath and I have had this planned-“ 

“You and Kath?” 

“Davey... it’s not like that, really. I’m just going there to paint, and she’s just there on business. We’re not even stayin’ at the same place.” 

Davey pursed his lips, still angry. 

“So you’re leaving me to organize this entire strike? Alone? So you can go and paint rocks in Santa Fe?” 

“I’m not leavin’ ya alone Davey! Ya have Race!” 

“I DON’T WANT RACE!” 

Davey stood there, strong even though he was quaking on the inside. He didn’t usually yell, really. But his nerves were just so frayed... 

“I don’t want Race. I want you, Jack.” Davey’s voice shook. 

“I-I....” 

“The deadline’s tomorrow Jack.” Davey said, thinking that he might be getting somewhere, and maybe, just maybe... he would stay. 

“I can send you the work from Santa Fe.” 

That was it. 

“Jack, THE INTERNET DOES NOT EXIST YET, AND BY MAIL IT WOULD TAKE WEEKS!!!!” 

“Dave... I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.... but I gotta go.” Jack said, kissing him on the cheek. 

Davey watched him turn to leave, and didn’t bother to wipe away the single tear running down his face. 

He’d really left. 

 

 


	2. Epilogue

On the train, Jack took a deep breath. Finally, away from the city.... 

“Hey.” A pair of arms wrapped around him, and he turned to face his love. 

“Hey Ace.” He smiled at Katherine as he pressed his lips against hers. 

He couldn’t wait for Santa Fe.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a sequel to this story by therefuge coming soon and you should all read it~


End file.
